Malibu
by ElleMartin
Summary: A series of journal entries from Hermione's point of view. Inspired by Miley Cyrus's song "Malibu". One shot. Dramione. Pure, unadulterated fluffy goodness. EWE.


**29 April 2001**

 **0734**

What an idiot.

I should be packing. I need to be packing. But I don't want to. Why did I agree to this? Who in their right mind agrees to spend the entire summer hols overseas in a place they have never been with their boyfriend of only four months? I'm truly out of my mind. Ugh. The plane leaves in three hours. I can't back out now… can I?

Then again, it'll be worth it just to see Lord Almighty Draco Bloody Malfoy, Pureblood Extraordinaire on a Muggle airplane. Will we really survive for months together alone in a place where neither of us knows another soul? On second thought, that might be quite nice. And he did already pay for everything. All I have to do is relax on a beach in Malibu for weeks. I've never put my toes into the ocean.

I can do this. I need to pack.

 **1452**

How was I to know he'd flown on a plane before? That just took some of the wind from my sails, if I do say. Who would have thought that the Malfoys took whirlwind excursions around the world nearly every summer? That explains why he was so eager to spend this summer away, what with his mother shutting herself away all of the time and Lucius in jail. I still can't believe I agreed to this. Part of me is still coming to grips with our relationship.

It was just supposed to be a one off, but damn, if he isn't so much more than I thought. He was rather a fascinating experiment of sorts; the Pureblood racist who loathed me, yet now can't seem to leave me alone. In a good way, of course. I knew, however, after our fourth meeting (I refused to think of them as anything more significant) that this was no experiment.

Draco challenges me. Not in a volatile way, no. He challenges me intellectually, emotionally, and physically. He makes me wish at times that we hadn't wasted all of those years at each other's throats. What would we be now if Voldemort had never happened?

He's so at ease. He's even snoring a little. I wonder what we'll be at the end of this summer.

 **30 April 2001**

 **0830**

The house is pink and I cannot stop giggling.

We were exhausted by the time we arrived, and collapsed on our bed in a fit of delirium. I did not get my first real look around this place until my eyes cracked open this morning, and I am convinced that Draco booked us into Malibu Barbie's beach bungalow. I don't have the heart to tell him that I loathe the color pink.

At least he had the forethought to open the windows before we crashed last night, and we awoke to the sound of crashing waves before we made some waves of our own. He's discussing the ocean currents as he cooks breakfast, and I genuinely think I could listen to him talk about anything for the rest of my life.

Wait. What? Where did that come from?

 **1349**

Is it supposed to be this hot all summer? Ugh.

 **2 May 2001**

 **2322**

He explained his real reason for taking me away when he did. Apparently, Harry mentioned to him over coffee that I have had trouble the last two years dealing with the anniversary of the Battle. Haven't we all? Don't we all feel a little like we're drowning, being pulled down by the waves of the memories?

Still. Super sweet of him.

If you had told me three years ago that I'd be here, I'd have thought you barking.

 **15 May 2001**

 **1551**

I'm ready to go home now. I am not a vacation person. At least Draco can cook.

 **21 June 2001**

2110

I never want to go home. This is my home now. Cocooned inside pink blankets and Draco's arms.

 **24 June 2001**

 **1136**

I swear to you that the sky seems more blue in Malibu.

Also, who knew that Draco could play guitar? Not I. He found one in a closet of the bungalow, and proceeded to drag me out to the beach and serenade me with love songs for hours.

Serenaded.

Love songs.

Hours.

Draco.

Me.

 **4 July 2001**

 **2357**

Americans are crazy, but I love them. Also, I may be a little drunk. Yes. Definitely drunk. I should have packed a box of Fred and George's fireworks.

 _Fred_ ….

Now I'm sad and drunk.

 **31 July 2001**

1433

It's raining. We are spending the day in bed. I'm taking a pee break, and Draco's scrounging up refreshments. " _Gotta keep our energy up_ ," he says. Merlin, I love this man. I am so happy he brought me here.

 **15 August 2001**

 **2041**

We're supposed to head back in a couple of days. The mood in the bungalow is dropping. We seem to be clinging to each other more, and spending all of our time with our toes in the sand. I am tanner than I have ever been in my life, and my hair actually seems to love being coated in salt water. I've never felt better. Also, I think Draco's hiding something.

 **16 August 2001**

 **1016**

He's almost certainly hiding something. He's quiet. Too quiet. And I swear he was checking his bag this morning while I was in loo. I heard him rummaging and muttering to himself. Is he going to break up with me? Surely not! He can't! Not after this amazing trip!

He's rummaging in his bag again.

 **1353**

Now he's making secret phone calls. If he is cheating on me after all of this, I will kill him! What's that entrail-expelling spell?

 **18 August 2001**

 **2133**

That little shit.

I can't…

He actually pulled a surprise off on me!

It is our last night in Barbie's Bungalow, and he took me out. Even had me dress up. We ate an amazing ceviche dinner. Came back to the bungalow. He had somehow arranged for a blanket to be set up on the beach, surrounded by torches.

I'm crying again just thinking about it.

I said yes.

I love this man. I love this pink house. I love Malibu.


End file.
